


Shopping!

by LeeGale



Series: Tokyo Heroes [7]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Christmas, F/F, M/M, Omega Verse, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeGale/pseuds/LeeGale
Summary: Kaneki takes Annushka and Liliya out to do some last minute Christmas shopping.
Relationships: Amon Koutarou/Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Tokyo Heroes [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691059
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Shopping!

A few days after the fateful party, Kaneki was out with his daughters. There were just two days til Christmas, so all three of them had some last-minute shopping they needed to do (Kaneki knew the girls had brought his gift with Watari, and he already had what he was giving them) since they had all been unable to find something for at least one person. For Kaneki, he needed something for Shuu (it was difficult to get a present for someone who openly had feelings for you without leading them on, okay?), one for Akira (he had an idea for her, but it was difficult to find it), and Koutarou (it was a struggle to find something for the man he was head over heels in love with without revealing how he felt, alright?) whilst the girls needed to pick something for Matt, Mello and Near. They had agreed on helping each other find something, so they left at six-thirty in the morning to avoid as much of the rush as they could. It didn't take them long to arrive at the closest mall, and Annushka pulled Kaneki in one direction as soon as she saw something that piqued her interest.

"Ken!" she grinned up at her dad, eyes sparkling, "There's a shop with the same kind of clothes Mello wears over there!"

Kaneki smiled fondly and asked her to show the way, allowing her to tug his hand in the right direction, his other hand holding tightly onto Liliya's. The trio was quiet as they moved, weaving between the fairly sparse crowd until the arrived at the store Annushka had pointed out. Kaneki had to admit, it was perfect for Mello. And that he could probably pick up what he wanted to get Akira...

They entered, still holding hands, and Kaneki blinked in surprise. It was much quieter in there than it had been in the main court (even so early, lots of people were there), with only two or three other customers dotted around. And, God, was it a cool shop. Every single wall was covered with clothes or accessories. One wall was dedicated to leather. Another to jewellery. The third to jeans and band shirts. The last to pride merch! Kaneki knew he'd hit the jackpot, all too aware that he and the girls would probably be able to find something for everyone in just that shop...

"Ken! Look over there!" Annushka gasped, pointing to an isle that had caught her attention. Kaneki did as she asked, blinking before grinning at what he saw. Silently, he led the girls to the isle, his grin becoming a softer, fonder smile when they both beamed. It was full of stuff that was perfect for Mello - crosses, chockers, leather, jeans... It was a particular pair of gloves that caught Kaneki's attention. He told his girls to stay close to him as he let go of their hands, squatting down and reaching towards a pair. They were white and silk, seemingly plain at first glance but with small silver details running up the length of them. Kaneki picked them off of the hanger, standing and examining them. The material was soft, seemingly delicate but clearly stronger than it seemed at first, and long enough to reach a certain ghoul's elbows... Kaneki smiled to himself and turned, ready to go grab a basket, only to find Liliya already holding one. He smiled at the teen and took it from her, laying the gloves in it.

"Do you guys have an idea what you want to get Mello?" he asked, and Liliya shrugged. Annushka piped up and answered in her stead.

"Here's a really cool cross choker! He'd love it!" she stated, carefully removing the one she meant from where it hung. Kaneki had to agree - the black leather choker had a silver cross attached to the front and small engraved crosses on the side. The clasp for it was at the back and seemed to be silver with a minuscule engraving of a cross there too... Kaneki smiled at his daughter and took the choker, placing it in the basket. Annushka beamed up at him before turning back to the isle.

"Liliya, what else should we get him?" she asked, glancing at her taller sister. Liliya hesitated before moving to the other end of the aisle, head tilted as she reached what she was looking at. Kaneki and Annushka glanced at each other before following her, blinking in surprise at what she pulled off of the shelf - an absolutely stunning black leather jacket. Kaneki gently took the jacket from Liliya when she handed it to him, inspecting it. The leather was soft and supple, incredible ebony with silver stitches. Kaneki turned it and blinked at what was on the back. Written in silver, swirly and beautiful, was the Latin equivalent of "Take it one day at a time". It was... perfect for Mello. Kaneki told Liliya as much, and she smiled slightly.

"You really think so?" she asked, her smile growing when Kaneki made a noise of affirmation. The older carefully laid the jacket in the basket before looking around. The girls had something for Mello, and he had part of a gift for Shuu (the former gourmet would never accept just gloves, he needed something else too), but they needed to continue looking... A flash of something shiny caught Kaneki's attention.

"Girls, follow me," he ordered, walking over to what had caught his eye. When he got to it, he grinned. In front of him was a glass case, full to the brim with a large variety of decorative weapons. And he knew just who would want that...

"I'm going to look at these for a bit, okay? Stay in the shop, and don't talk to strangers. Give me a call if you need to," he told the girls, smiling down at them. Annushka grinned up at him, already ready to explore, and Liliya nodded.

"I'll keep her out of trouble," the taller sister stated, earning a small 'hey!' from Annushka while Kaneki smiled down at them.

"Don't cause any problems. Either of you..." he said, and the girls nodded before leaving, Liliya gently holding onto Annushka's top. He watched them go for a long moment before focusing on the case in front of him. On each shelf, countless knives, daggers, katanas and other weapons were laid in neat rows. One, in particular, caught Kaneki's attention - a small dagger, lightweight and black-bladed with a dove-grey hilt, resting on top of a silver and black sheath. It reminded him of Shuu...

Next to the dagger was something Kaneki had been looking for for two months! The katana had the most beautiful blade Kaneki had seen in years (baring a couple from his own collection, but that was beside the point), a stunning silver with a perfect curve and an exquisite engraving of a dragon. The hilt was much more simple than the blade - just mostly black, the only pop of colour being a green ribbon crisscrossing in a pattern that resembled the way a ballerina tied their shoes. It wasn't the exact same katana Kaneki had seen online and wanted to get Akira (he'd just missed out on the last one!), which had had a purple ribbon and a less detailed dragon, but it was better... He-

"Hello, sir. May I help you?" a woman asked, smiling slightly at Kaneki. The ghoul smiled back, nodding as he quietly asked if he could look at the dagger and the katana. The worker blinked in surprise as the request before agreeing, unlocking the case and collecting them one at a time. She passed Kaneki the dagger first, giving him a moment to examine it. It was a little big in his grasp, but that meant it'd be perfect for Shuu... It was light and delicate, but obviously more dangerous than it first appeared, considering how sharp the blade was. He examined it for a few quiet minutes, turning it this way and that before sheathing it and laying it in his basket. The assistant than passed him the katana, speaking up as she did.

"This katana is... a little more on the expensive side, I'm afraid. You may not be able to afford it..." she stated, but Kaneki just sent her a reassuring smile as he started to examine the weapon.

"I can," he stated after a long while, sheathing the katana expertly. The woman seemed a little hesitant, so Kaneki continued, "It's a Christmas present for a friend. She's done a hell of a lot for me, including saving my life. She deserves it."

The woman still wasn't comfortable with the idea, but she agreed, saying she'd keep a hold of the katana at the front desk so that Kaneki could continue to shop. The ghoul smiled and agreed, pulling out his phone and unlocking it, clicking on Liliya's contact info as soon as he could. She picked up on the second ring.

"We're by the band shirts wall," she stated before Kaneki even had the chance to ask. He chuckled and told her to stay put, ending the call and thanking the assistant before walking over to the area in question. When he got there, he chuckled at the sight of Annushka trying to reach for a t-shirt that was a little too high up for her. He walked over and grabbed it, showing it to the young teen.

"Who are you thinking about getting this for?" he asked, examining the top. It was completely black except for a giant, realistic magnifying glass on the front and the words "Ace Detective" written on the back in silver cursive. Annushka smirked up at him, before checking the price and pouting a little.

"We were thinking about getting a matching set for you, Matt, Mello, Near and Leon, but it's too expensive. For all five of you, it'd be more than 14095.61 yen..." she seemed so dejected by the outcome and the idea was so good that Kaneki paused. He could afford that since Watari was technically the one forking out for all the presents... He had said that their limit for this shopping trip was 132990.00 yen...

"We'll get them," Kaneki stated after a few more moments of contemplation, "as long as we get one for Watari and Light too."

Annushka and Liliya beamed at that, so Kaneki set the basket down and started to sort through the t-shirts, grabbing each of the sizes they would need. He wasn't completely sure on Light's size, so he had to guess that, but he knew everyone else's, so they were set. Once all of them were in the basket, he looked back at the girls.

"Do you guys want to get something else for Matt and Near? Since you've got something other than just the t-shirts for everyone else?" he asked, and the two teens agreed instantly. He smiled and opened his mouth to speak again, but someone shoving past Liliya distracted him. The man -who was probably mid-thirties, six foot odds and pure muscle- glared at the trio, spitting out the words 'fucking foreigners' in Japanese. Kaneki felt his blood boil as he stood up straight and glared at the man, switching from the Russian he had been using for his girls to Japanese.

"Actually, I was born and raised here in Tokyo, thank you very much. And I would much appreciate it if you did not be so damn racist towards my daughters. It isn't their fault that they have struggled to pick up Japanese since I adopted them," he hissed, and the tall stranger's glare became that much darker. He stepped forward, seemingly intent on trying to intimidate Kaneki, but it didn't work. Instead, the shorter alpha let his scent flare for a split second, forcing the other alpha to flinch.

"It may be best if you leave before you cause a scene," Kaneki snarled quietly, but the other alpha didn't get the hint. Instead, he attempted to growl at Kaneki, letting his own scent darken in a show of dominance. Kaneki raised an unimpressed eyebrow as he released the most soothing pheromone he could, tilting his head to the side, completely unafraid.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" the taller man snarled, eyes as dark as his scent, but Kaneki didn't so much as flinch as he glared back.

"Just an average guy trying to do my Christmas shopping. And what about you, Mister Racist?" the teen snarked, and the man blinked in surprise before scowling. He looked like he wanted to take a swing at Kaneki, but someone appearing over the smaller alpha's shoulder made him stop. Kaneki didn't even need to turn around, vaguely surprised by the scent but very much pleased as he looked up.

"Hey, Koutarou," he greeted, smiling up at his mate, who was glaring at the stranger in front of them.

"Amon? You know this punk?" the stranger gasped, blinking in surprise, and Kaneki tilted his head curiously, glancing between the stranger and his omega. Koutarou's glare didn't lessen as he spoke.

"Ken is my best friend," he hissed, and the stranger paled as the omega then focused on Kaneki, "Sorry about him. Not all of my colleagues have any brains."

Kaneki snorted a little at that, grinning and shaking his head fondly, before speaking, "It's okay, ya know? I could handle him."

"And by that, you mean you'd get into a fight in front of the girls?" Koutarou seemed a little bit unimpressed as he raised an eyebrow, although mirth danced in his eyes. Kaneki smirked up at him before looking at the stranger. He examined the taller man for a second before his smirk became a little darker.

"I could take him," he stated, confidence oozing from him. The other alpha tensed and growled at that, but Koutarou laughing slightly made Kaneki soften as he looked up at his mate, who looked down at him with a small, fond smile.

"I know you could. You can take me, of course you could beat him," Koutarou replied, rolling his eyes before looking back at the stranger. The other alpha was staring at them with barely concealed bewilderment.

"I... You... You're fucking each other?" he asked, and Kaneki blinked in surprise before blushing brightly.

"He meant it as in I can beat him in a fight!" he corrected the alpha's assumption, embarrassed beyond belief. Koutarou echoed his sentiment, just as embarrassed as he hid his face in his hands. The stranger blinked in surprise before going pale.

"I... Uh... I need to go..." he muttered, turning and rushing away. As soon as the man was out of sight, Kaneki and Koutarou glanced at each other before promptly bursting into laughter. Kaneki leaned against Koutarou, shoulders shaking with the force of his laughter as Annushka and Liliya joined in. The girls were actually getting pretty good at Japanese, so they understood most of the conversation, and found the way the stranger scarpered after finding out Kaneki could beat Koutarou in a fight like a startled cat hilarious. The quartet stayed like that for a while, giggling amongst themselves, until they managed to sober up. Kaneki took a deep breath as he looked up at Koutarou, smiling breathlessly.

"Why are you here?" he asked, head tilted curiously to the right. Koutarou was flushed because of the impromptu laughing session, and it was a really good look on him...

"I needed to pick up a few more presents. You guys?" he replied, voice a little breathless. And damn, did Kaneki want to cause him to be breathless in a different context...

"Same!" Annushka piped up, her Russian accent thick in the Japanese words, grinning at the omega, "Liliya and I still need for Matt and Mello. Ken needs for... He did need for friend Shuu and for you and Akira, but has put in basket since we got here."

Koutarou looked down at Kaneki with a raised eyebrow, and the younger shrugged, "You're harder to get for than you think, Mister I-Don't-Care-Get-Me-Whatever."

Koutarou hummed and nodded, smiling slightly, "Like you're any easier to get for."

Kaneki tilted his head at that, so Koutarou expanded, "I was looking for something for you three and for a couple of co-workers."

"You... You are getting us presents?" Liliya asked quietly, blinking in surprise. Kaneki's heart ached at the subtle reminder that Liliya and Annushka were unused to kindness, that even a gift from someone they've known for more than a year is a great surprise...

"Yeah. I managed to find something for you two and my coworkers, but nothing for Ken yet. And, no, you do not get to know what I got you. Not until Christmas." Koutarou replied, smirking a little when Annushka complained loudly. Kaneki laughed slightly, fondly, and shook his head. Koutarou smiled down at him, eyes warm, before speaking, "Do you want to go around together? We can give each other better ideas of what we want..."

Kaneki agreed instantly, always willing to lap up any chance he had to spend time with his mate. Koutarou's smile became a fully-fledged grin, and the younger man knew he had been right to agree. Even if Annushka was making sly little comments in Russian... He turned to the girl and sent her a flat look, one that clearly told her that her comments were not right, so she stopped, smiling apologetically, before switching to Japanese.

"What are you getting Shuu and Akira?" she asked, and Kaneki smiled slightly at her, glad for the change of topic.

"Shuu is getting a pair of white gloves and a fancy dagger, and Akira is getting a cool katana," he replied, and Annushka grinned. She started to babble about how cool that was but was promptly distracted. Her jaw dropped as she stared at something closer to the end of the aisle. Or  _ someone  _ more specifically, Kaneki realised when he followed her gaze. There stood a girl, probably thirteen too, with long black hair and glasses. She was browsing through the band shirts and seemed kinda cool, but Kaneki knew there was more to Annushka's interest than how 'cool' she looked... The girl glanced up and towards the small group, freezing when she saw the looking at her. Kaneki sent her a small smile before looking down at Annushka, who had turned bright red and was waving at the girl. She hesitated before waving back, shifting the backpack she was carrying. Kaneki caught a glimpse of a particular pin and smirked slightly.

"Annushka..." he said quietly, watching the stranger from the corner of his eye as his daughter focused on him, "She's a lesbian."

Annushka blinked before grinning, glancing at the other girl. She seemed to hesitate before looking back up at Kaneki.

"Do I look gay enough?" she asked, and Kaneki hummed, considering her outfit, before replying.

"Undo your jacket, to show off your flannel. And when you talk to her, ask her about what kind of t-shirt she's looking for," he stated, and Annushka undid her jacket quickly. She seemed to hesitate, but Liliya telling her to go made her move. Taking a deep breath, the shorter girl walked over to the stranger, smiling slightly. Even from where they were, Kaneki could hear her ask the other girl about the t-shirts, her Russian accent thicker than normal, but her Japanese still understandable. The other girl replied, saying she was looking into Baby Metal merch, and Annushka lit up. She started to ramble about how cool the band was, catching herself after a few minutes and apologising for babbling. The other girl said it was okay, smiling slightly, so Annushka continued. Kaneki smiled slightly before turning to the other two.

"I think we should let her be, don't you?" he suggested, pulling his phone out quickly. He typed out a short message, just telling Annushka not to leave the store and to give him a call if she needed to. He could see when she got the message and when she typed out a reply, which was just a simple 'okay' before he focused on the other two with him.

"Do you want to look around together? We need to stay here until Annushka's done flirting, at the very least..." he said, shrugging. Koutarou and Liliya agreed, so they started to walk down a random aisle. It was a good guess though, judging the look of awe that passed behind Koutarou's eyes. Kaneki noticed it and smirked, asking if there was anything the omega saw that he liked. He blushed slightly, ducking his head as he mumbled.

"I... Uh... Really like chokers... And chains... And other stuff like that," he stuttered a little, and the sheer amount of embarrassment radiating from him told Kaneki that he meant what he said in a more than just accessories way... The image that thought provoked did some terrible, terrible things to Kaneki, but he knew he needed to show Koutarou that he wasn't going to judge him, so he decided to divulge a little secret...

"So do I," he stated, and the look Koutarou sent him -one of surprise and confusion- made him smirk. The omega seemed to get it if the way his cheeks flushed was anything to go by. He muttered something about Kaneki's opinion being 'cool', ducking his head slightly. Kaneki couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to wrap a choker around the neck the action exposed... He ignored that thought in favour of watching how Koutarou's eyes lingered on one of the chokers, taking note of which one it was as they walked to a different aisle. This one, however, caught Kaneki's attention...

"Wow..." he muttered, looking around at all of the steampunk style things. They ranged from an incredible gold and bronze half mask, decorated with cogs and wire, to an amazing candle holder, which had a silver solid base and was covered with bronze, gold and rust coloured swirls and cogs...

"You like steampunk?" Koutarou asked, humming curiously when Kaneki nodded. The younger couldn't help but be drawn to one piece in particular - a bronze gun, with small details and engravings that represented the style it was going for. It was a simple revolver, and not even the most intricate of all the fake guns they had on display, but something about it...

Kaneki pulled himself away, looking over at some goggles instead. He caught a glimpse of a particular pair and moved over to them, unhooking them carefully before turning and showing them to Liliya. She took them, examining them, before nodding and slipping them into the basket. Kaneki hummed in agreement, but a 'ding' from his phone caught his attention. He checked it, reading the message quickly before typing out a reply. He then looked up at Koutarou and Liliya, smiling slightly.

"You guys ready to leave? I told Annushka to meet us by the checkouts," he stated, and the other two agreed readily. It didn't take much longer for them to pay and leave, lugging several bags (and a large katana sheath, in Kaneki's case). The youngest three decided to part ways with Koutarou, needing to get their haul back to their home as soon as they could. And if Kaneki returned to that little shop and picked a couple things up for Koutarou... Well, the omega didn't need to know that.


End file.
